FEAR FACTOR: Demigod Edition
by xRainyx
Summary: The title says it all! Your favorite halfbloods compete in a battle of glory, to see who can win FEAR FACTOR!
1. Welcome to FEAR FACTOR!

**A/N- Hey! First chapter of Fear Factor! There's another note at the bottom. Read away! **

Ares- Hey, all you creatures out there, both mortal and immortal, welcome to FEAR FACTOR- Demigod Edition.

-insert theme music here-

Ares- Kids, the stunts you see on this show are NOT to be tried at home. If attempted, we are in no way responsible for any injuries that may occur. Now, why don't we introduce our contestants for this show. Come on out guys!

Contestants- (walks out)

Ares- We have invited some special people on the show, today. We have first, Percy Jackson! He is a child of the big three, also known to be the child in the prophecy, that will decide the fate of Olympus! Whoo!

Percy- (waves)

Ares- Okay, next, we have a mortal girl, who has encountered some strange sights. Known to see through the mist, we just had to invite her on the show! Give it up for Rachel Elizabeth Dare!

Rachel- (looks over shyly)

Ares- The next contestant we have on the show is the only one here that has sided with the Titans. He tried to recruit a few halfbloods to join him. So, please, let's give a cold stare to Luke.

Luke- (glares evily into camera)

Ares- Please, Luke don't try to intimidate anyone, you signed the consent forms. Anyways. our next contestant is known to be the "awesomest." She is smarter than me and Mr. D combined! Let's all welcome Annabeth Chase!

Annabeth- (nods and smiles.)

Ares- Thanks for being here. Now, we really don't know why we picked this guy to be on the show, we just felt like it. He is a random halfblood that just walked in today. Say hello to Travis Stoll!

Travis- (jumps up and down.)

Ares- Um...okay then. Next, by special request, we have the winner of Demigod's Got Talent. She is really supposed to be dead, we don't really know how she even got here. We've been told that she has quite a history with Artemis and the Hunt, along with Percy and some other little kid. Put your hands together for Bianca di Angelo!

Bianca- (smiles sweetly.)

Ares- Cool, guys. I am Ares, your host, and god of being buff! Well, you know what I mean. (flexes muscles.) Anyways, let's explain how this show will work. We have three stunts. Every stunt, two people will go home, leaving two people left at the end. The winner of the last stunt basically wins the whole game. Sounds easy, right?

Contestants- (nods)

Ares- Well, you're wrong. Unlike the actual show, these stunts may involve many ur...surprises... Are we all ready?

Contestants- (erupt in a chorus of "Whoos!" and "Yeahs!")

Ares- Okay, let's bring out what we will be using for our first stunt.

Random Dudes- (push out a large rectangular object covered by a sheet.)

Ares- What is underneath this sheet, you might? Well, your about to find out!

Random Dude- (pulls sheet off of object.)

All girls- Eww! (gag gag)

All guys- (erupt in chorus of "Oh man!" and "That's gross!")

Camera- (purposely does not show what the contestant's are seeing.)

Ares- Okay, let's get started.

**A/N- Whoo! Okay, the opening chapter is up! (Kudos to anyone who can geuss what was under the sheet. XD) Okay, if you have any ideas for future stunts, please include that in a review. Disclaimer- I do not own anything you see here. Review! Review! Review! **


	2. Stunt 1 Porta Potty of Doom!

**A/N- Important note at the bottom! Please vote on my poll on my homepage to! I really need input! **

Ares- Hey, all you creatures out there, both mortal and immortal, welcome to FEAR FACTOR- Demigod Edition.

-insert theme music here-

Ares- Kids, the stunts you see on this show are NOT to be tried at home. If attempted, we are in no way responsible for any injuries that may occur. Now, let's get down to business! Where we left off, our contestants were faced with nothing but a sheet covering a large rectangular object. This object will be used in the first stunt. Let's go back with our contestants.

Contestants- (Are still standing, looking in confusion at the object.)

Ares- Are we ready to look under this sheet?

Percy- Um...sure.

Rachel- ugh...no, not really...

Ares- Okay, let's get started! Remove the sheet!

Random Dude- (removes sheet, revealing object.)

All girls- Eww! (gag gag)

All guys- (erupt in chorus of "Oh man!" and "That's gross!")

Camera- (purposely does not show what the contestant's are seeing.)

Ares- What we have here, is nothing but a...porta-potty! Yes, this is nothing but an over-sized outhouse!

Travis- It seems a little large for an outhouse...

Ares- Yes, because this is no ordinary porta-potty. This is a john fit for a cyclops! It was made particularly fat cyclops. His name is Blubose, and he has been sitting on this toilet for a few thousand decades, and he is about to come about.

(there isa loud gurgling noise from inside the outhouse, and then the door opens revealing the largest, _fattest _cyclops you may ever see)

Annabeth- Ugh, please tell me he washed his hands.

Bianca- I wouldn't count on it.

Annabeth- Ew!

Ares- Okay, let's explain your first task. First of all, hey Blubose!

Blubose- Hello. Me feel lighter in stomach now.

Luke- That sounds sooo wrong...

Ares- Anyways, your first task will be to retrieve the bright red flag from the outhouse. You will start at this white line, and run from here, into the outhouse, find the flag, and come running back out to ring the bell. Souns easy, right?

Percy- Uh, sure...

Ares- Well, not so. You all have your swimsuits, right?

Rachel- Yeah, why?

Ares- You'll need them.

Bianca/Annabeth/Rachel- (gag, gag)

Percy/Luke/Travis- (stand there, not understanding what he meant.)

Ares- Okay, the person to get the flag at the quickest time will move on. The two with the most time will not move on. Travis, you are first.

Travis- Oh yeah!

Ares- We will be watching you at this big screen TV right here. Are you ready, dude?

Travis- You bet!

Ares- Okay, stand on the white line, and go when you hear the "ding"

Timer- DING!

Travis- (dashes to the porta-potty, and starts searching through the toilet paper. He can't seem to find the flag, so he plugs his nose, and opens the toilet.)

Ares-He seems to have caught on to what he is supposed to do.

Travis- (grimacing, reaches hand down, into potty, but can't reach. Slowly,he lowershis leg into thetoilet and falls in.)

Remaining Contestants- Ew!

Travis- (is plugging his nose, while he siftsthrough the objects in the toilet.)

Ares- He is now in the toilet! Travis, how's it going?

Travis- It smells, Ares! (keeps on sifting, until he stops, emerges his whole arm in a pile ofstuff and comes out with aredflag covered in brown muck. He reaches his hands out, grabs the top of the toilet, lifts himself out, and begins to come out running towards the finish line.)

Timer- DING!

Ares- And he finishes with a time of 3 minutes and 56 seconds!

Rachel- Ew! Ew! Ew! Don't touch me!

Ares- Awesome, Travis! Now, go hose off!

Travis-Thanks Ares! (Runs off)

Ares- Okay, now,our next person to go is Rachel!Are you ready?

Rachel- N-no...

Ares- Too bad!On your marks, get set-

Timer- DING!

Rachel- (runsto porta-potty, opens door. Isholding her nose, as she carefuly lifts up the toilet seat, and looks down.)

Ares- Are youokay in there?

Rachel- (pukesover seat.)

Percy- Blech...

Rachel- I can't do this, Ares!

Ares- You sure?

Rachel- Trust me, I know what human droppings look like, but droppings from a fat cyclops...(shivers)

Ares- Okay! We have a forfeit!

Rachel- (walks out of outhouse)

Ares- Yes, now, our next contestant to try is...Luke!

Luke- Oh yeah! Bring it on!

Ares- Start at the timer!

Timer- DING!

Luke- (dashes toward the outhouse, barges in, dives head-first into toilet. Then, he comes up from the muck, and frantically starts ripping through piles of turd and other unidentified objects, until he brings up a flag. Once he has the flag, he quickly, hoists himself up, out of the toilet, and dashes out into the finish point.)

Timer- DING!

Ares- Wow! You finish at a time of one minute ant forty two seconds! That is a time to beat! What were you thinking, diving head-first into that stuff?

Luke- Um, I was hoping none of it would get into my mouth.

Ares- Interesting...next up, is Bianca!

Bianca- Oh great...

Ares- Okay, at the timer!

Timer- DING!

Bianca- (runs into porta-potty, lifts up toilet, and gags.)

Ares- She seems to be having trouble.

Bianca- (barfs)

Ares- A lot of trouble...

Bianca-(Slowly, but surely, pulls herself down into toilet, making a gross landing. Slowly, picks through the contents of the toilet.)

Ares- She has a maximum of ten minutes, and we are pushing five minutes right now.

Bianca- (barfs again) ungh...(starts to look for the flag again.)

Timer- DING!

Ares- And she is done! This means bad news for Bianca! Okay, without further ado, as she is coming out, our next one up is Percy!

Percy- Great.

Ares- On the timer!

Timer- DING!

Percy- (dashes into outhouse, plugs his nose, and dives in. He gets down into muck, until he reaches down into a thick pool of liquid, and brings up a flag. He then starts to move towards the exit, but trips and falls into...stuff. Then, he gets back up, his clothing heavy, and lifts out of toilet, and runs back towards finish line.)

Timer- DING!

Ares- And he finishes at two minutes, ten seconds! Wow, that was fast.

Percy- Oh man, that was smelly. Can I go hose off?

Ares- Sure.

Percy- (runs off)

Ares- Our last person to go is Annabeth.

Annabeth- Oh, lovely.

Ares- On the timer! Ready...and...

Timer- DING!

Annabeth- (Runs to porta-potty, opens toilet, grimaces, and slowly goes in. Starts to speed up, and digs through muck. She keeps going until she finds a flag, and then quickly hoists self out of toilet and runs back to finish line.)

Timer- DING!

Ares- And she finishes at four minutes, twelve seconds!

Annabeth- Ew! That was really...squishy!

Ares- Let's go to our results! The four who will be moving on to the second stunt will be...Annabeth! Percy! Luke, and Travis!

Four contestants- Yay!

Ares- Rachel and Bianca, I'm sorry, but you will have to go home.

Rachel- Good!

Bianca- See ya!

Bianca/Rachel- (walks off)

Ares- Okay, with that being said, it's time for our next stunt!

**A/N- Okay, I still need ideas for stunts! Plus, I saw that some of you requested other halfbloods to put on the show. I thought I could have one host the next stunt. So, here is a short poll...**

**Who should host the next stunt? **

**A- Nico di Angelo (He seems to be a favorite)**

**B- Tyson (He was also requested)**

**C- Rob (A contesant from DGT) **

**D- Just Ares. Nothing special. **


	3. Stunt 2 Mystery Dish!

Ares- Hey, all you creatures out there, both mortal and immortal, welcome to FEAR FACTOR- Demigod Edition.

-insert theme music here-

Ares- Kids, the stunts you see on this show are NOT to be tried at home. If attempted, we are in no way responsible for any injuries, health concerns, fatigue, constant gagging, and medical treatment that may occur in result of this show. With that being said, let's bring out our remaining contestants.

Percy/Annabeth/Luke/Travis- (walks out)

Percy- Hey guys!

Travis- Let's get this party started!

Annabeth- Oh gods...

Luke- Whoo!

Ares- Now, last week, we sent home Bianca and Rachel. We have those two on WiFi system right now! Say hi!

Bianca/Rachel- (waves from t.v.)

Ares- So, tell me truthfully. What are you feeling right now, seeing your fellow friends here, and you not?

Bianca- I'm just glad I don't have to deal with all that gross stuff!

Rachel- Yeah, demigod stuff isn't the thing for me...

Bianca- (snorts) ha, mortal.

Rachel- (turns to Bianca) Hey, your dead, so I wouldn't be talking!

Bianca- Yeah, but I was immortal, so there!

Rachel- Yeah, _was. _

Bianca- Oh, shut up.

Rachel- Gettin' smart with me, di Angelo? Huh?

Bianca- Oh, you did not just...

Ares- Okay! Please, ladies, let's stop fighting.

Bianca- (turns to Rachel) This isn't over!

Ares- Now, let's ask our contestants some questions. Luke, you got the lowest time yesterday. How did you feel going through that um... muck in the toilet?

Luke- Well, I kept my eye on the ground, searching for the flag. i tried not to think about the contents I was stepping on.

Ares- Interesting. Now, today, we have yet another stunt. it will be taking place in the pavilion at Camp Halfblood. (outstretches arms to show they are indeed at the camp pavilion.)

Percy- Okay...

Ares- Helping us with this stunt are two very special geusts.

Annabeth- Guests?

Ares- yes! Let's bring out our two helpers for our task today! Nico and Tyson!

Nico/Tyson- (waves hi from a side door)

Ares- They will be helping us with our stunt today.

Travis- What is the stunt?

Ares- Let me explain. We will have a special dish for each of you to eat. Each dish will be the same size, to keep it fair. All you have to do is eat the dish in the least amount of time to move on.

Luke- okay, that doesn't sound so bad.

Ares- Wrong you are, Luke! Because these dishes are very different! please, this is Fear Factor, Demigod style! nothing is normal!

Percy- Oh, great.

Ares- Our first contestant to go is Luke!

Luke- Okay, then. Bring it on.

Ares- Luke, please sit one table over.

Luke- (moves to the tabke over.)

Ares- Nico! Tyson! Do your thing!

Tyson- (comes out with an over-sized bib and wraps it around Luke's neck) here you go big meanie head!

Luke- Hey!

Tyson- Haha!

Nico- (sets a covered dish in front of Luke and snickers.) Eat it up!

Ares- Lets uncover what the dish is!

Nico- (uncovers dish, revealing a greenish glob of goop)

Luke- What the heck is this?

Ares- This (points to dish) is huge globs of snot from Cyberus, the three headed dog!

Travis- Cool.

Annabeth- Ew!

Ares- On your marks, get set,

Timer- DING!

Luke- (takes his hands and digs into the snot, grimacing while he is doing it, he stuffs the glop down his throght as quickly as possible.)

Tmer- DING!

Ares- He finishes at three minutes, forty seven seconds!

Luke- (begins to gag up snot)

Annabeth- Double ew!

Ares- Next, we have Annabeth!

Annabeth- I'm sick already!

Nico- (wraps bib around Annabeth)

Tyson- (sets a tray down in front of her)

Ares- Okay, uncover the tray!

Tyson- (Uncovers tray) Icky! Icky!

Ares- Okay, here we have some boiled spider legs with a few live worms in the middle! You msy start when the timer rings!

Timer- DING!

Annabeth- (Bends over and barfs) I'm done! I can't do this! I can't! (coughs)

Nico- Ugh! Smelly up-chuck!

Tyson- I will clean it!

Ares- Okay, since you have dropped out of this competition, let's have Percy next!

Percy- Whoo!

Tyson- Yay! Brother! Go Percy!

Nico- Okay, um...here you go. (sets a covered plate next to Percy.)

Tyson- (wraps bib around Percy)

Ares- Let's uncover the dish!

Nico-(uncovers a plate of what looks like spaghetti noodles)

Percy- What is this?

Ares- The intestines of a wood nymph! If you look close enough, you can still see things running through them.

Timer- DING!

Percy- ( looks flustered at the intestines, and grabs a handful of them and gulps them down, barely chewing. He keeps grabbing handfuls until the whole plate is clean. He then starts to gag.)

Ares- He finishes at three minutes, thirty seconds! He is in the lead so far!

Percy- Ah man, was that disgusting.

Ares- Travis, in order to move on, you must beat Luke's time of three minutes and forty seven seconds! Can you do that?

Travis- I'm pretty sure I can! Bring it on!

Nico- Heehee! (sets tray down in front of Travis)

Tyson- (wraps bib around Travis) Big bib for big boy!

Ares- Reveal the dish!

Nico- (pulls cover off dish)

Ares- We have Hades' favorite! It's a dish of super hot coal-black meatballs! On the timer!

Timer- DING!

Travis-(Puts one meatball in his mouth, but spits it our, fro it is too hot. He goes for another one, but burns his hand. He blows on his hand, but the clock is ticking. He starts again, chewing on one meatball, but has to spit it out.)

Timer- DING!

Ares- Ow! Out of time!

Travis- Water! WATER!

Ares- That could only mean that Annabeth and Travis will not be moving on to the next round. Sorry guys!

Annabeth/Travis- (sulks away)

Ares- Percy! Luke! Congratulations! You will be moving on to the last round!

Nico- Cool, mortal enemies competing against eachother! I like it!

Ares- Let's say goodbye to Tyson and Nico!

Tyson- Aww! I don't wanna go!

Nico- Um...okay, I'll go. C'mon Tyson.

Tyson- Okay, scary kid.

Ares- Let's disconnect WiFi! (turns to t.v., where he sees Rachel tied to a chair, and Bianca standing over her.)

Bianca- I told you I could whip you! That's what you get for calling my a puny twelve year old!

Rachel- (muffled) mkay! I bewieve wou!

Ares- Um...ur...

Bianca- (turns)

-silence-

Ares- Uh...goodbye! (flips off t.v. ) That was weird...

Luke- I will so win!

Percy- No, I will!

Ares- Um, okay, after a really weird episode, I am Ares, behind me are our final contestants, Percy and Luke! See you next time on FEAR FACTOR: Demigod Edition!

**A/N- Hey folks! I still need stunt suggestions for the last chapter...**

**I currently have a new forum, on the second page of the PJO forum section. It's called "Rainy's Random Forum." It doesn't have many topic...thats where u guyz come in :) **

**If you have not heard...(I know I've said this about a million times, but...) I have been recently doing some aimless oneshots on characters from PJO. (My first one is done...it's called "Underneath the Darkness". check it out!) I need some help on who I should do my next oneshot on. Please vote on the poll on my page. Who knows! Who you chose might be featured in my next oneshot! **

**So please, review! **

**-Rainy**


	4. Stunt 3 Cockroaches and Hannah Montana!

Ares- Hey, all you creatures out there, both mortal and immortal, welcome to FEAR FACTOR- Demigod Edition.

-insert theme music here-

Ares- Kids, the stunts you see on this show are NOT to be tried at home. If attempted, we are in no way responsible for any injuries, health concerns, fatigue, constant gagging, and medical treatment that may occur in result of this show.

Luke- Does this include suicidal thoughts?

Ares- Yes, Luke. Now, let's-

Percy- And the possibility of going into a coma?

Ares- Um, yes, that too now can we please-

Luke- And severe constipation?

Ares- Ahem, yes, now can we please move before we get kicked off the air!

Luke/Percy- (nods)

Ares- Okay, now, if you haven't geussed already, our two remaining contestants are Percy and Luke!

People on WiFi- (mock "whoo's" )

Ares- Oh yeah! Let's not forget our former contestants that are on this WiFi T.V. with us, Bianca, Rachel, Travis, and Annabeth.

Luke- If your expecting an applause your not going to get one.

Annabeth- Don't worry, we won't.

Ares- Last time, we sent Annabeth and Travis packing. How are you guys today?

Travis- I'm great Ares, just great.

Annabeth- Me too, I geuss.

Bianca- Hey! Ares, I have a question...

Ares- Yes, Bianca?

Bianca- Yeah, why are me and Rachel in handcuffs?

Ares- Well, according to the incident last time, you're lucky you are even making an appearance!

Rachel- What did we ever do?

Percy- I can answer that one. Rachel got mad at Bianca, and Bianca tied Rachel to a chair.

Bianca- It wasn't _that_ bad!

Travis- Well, it kinda was...

Rachel- It's all your fault!

Bianca- Don't go blaming me!

Rachel- Uh, who else do I have to blame?

Bianca- Um...that speck of dust!

Rachel- Huh?

Bianca- The speck of dust! Right there, by your foot!

Rachel- Well, it does look suspicious...

Bianca- Guilty as charged!

Travis- Wow, they talk a lot.

Annabeth- I'll say.

Ares- okay, CAN WE PLEASE GET STARTED?!

Rachel- (bends down, trying to talk to speck of dust.) Where were you on the night of...

All- RACHEL!

Ares- okay, ignoring them, let's get on with the stunt.

Luke- It's about time!

Ares- Okay, let's reveal the next stunt!

(curtain reveals two large tubs)

Luke- What is that?

Ares- Well, if you were patient, you'd let me explain.

Percy- (While nudges Luke) _Yeah! _

Luke- Shut up.

Ares- Both of you will be placed in one tub. This stunt is different because both of you will be competitng at the same time. While you are in the tub, the tub will be filled with over sized cockroaches, spiders, and worms. the person who stays in the tub longest, wins.

Luke- Easy!

Ares- Oh, I'm not done. While you are laying in the tunnel, you will be wearing earphones with Hannah Montana music blasting into your ears!

Percy/Luke- NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ares- Oh yes. So, you two will go over there to get in your tubs.

Percy/Luke- (are rushed away)

(You suddenly see Luke and Percy getting into the tubs, with earphones on.)

Ares- Are we ready?

Random Dude- Yep!

Ares- Pour in the bugs! Start the music!

(four dump trucks dump the over-sized bugs in the tubs, and you hear Hannah Montana music playing muffled.)

Travis- Wait, so they are in the tubs right now?

Ares- Yes. Yes they are.

Annabeth- What do we do now?

Ares- We wait.

Bianca- Fine by me, Rachel is interrogating the dust speck.

Rachel- Oh, so you stay silent? That is a very suspicious action by you!

Travis- She's still talking to that thing?

Bianca- Ares! Can we please take theses handcuffs off?

Ares- No.

Bianca- Why?

Ares- Because I said so.

Bianca- Grr...

Annabeth- What do we do now?

Ares- Well, Percy and Luke have been in the tubs for only five minutes.

Travis- How long do you expect them to be in there?

Ares- A while.

Bianca- ...

Rachel-...

Annabeth-...

Travis-...

-2 hours later-

Bianca- (yawn)

Rachel- ahem...

Annabeth- (shuffles around)

Travis- (is sleeping)

Ares- We have some shuffling on Luke's side...

Rachel- Huh...? What...?

Bianca- Go Luke!!

All- (stares)

Bianca- He is kinda a cute...

Annabeth- I'll give her that...

Travis- Go Percy!

Ares- And Luke is...

Luke- (Emerges from tub.)

Ares- AND THE WINNER OF FEAR FACTOR DEMIGOD EDITION IS...

Luke- No need to make it a big deal...

Ares- PERCY!

Percy- (comes up from tub) What? I won! I won! I won!

Ares- You have proved yourself worthy!

Percy- Worthy of what?

Ares- To be named toughest demigod by the toughest god!

Percy- Cool!

Ares- Congratulations!

Annabeth- Yay Percy!

Travis- Go man!

Rachel- Whoo!

Bianca- Awesome!

Ares- Wow, awesome job to everyone! Thanks for viewing!

All- See you next time on FEAR FACTOR-Demigod Edition!

**A/N- I might do another season if I feel like it, but son't count on it. I will be away for the weekend, so I won't see any reviews/PM's until like late Sunday. In other news...my birthday is this Monday....and yeah... **

**Anyways, I am still dping aimless oneshots and a bunch of other stuff. Vote on my poll! **

**-Rainy **

**REVIEW!! **


	5. Here it Comes Again!

Ares- Hey people of the world, me here with last season of Fear Factor's winner, Percy Jackson!

Percy- Oh yeah, I rock the house!

Ares- Do you have any idea what you're here for?

Percy- Actually, I have no idea.

Ares- Well, you better get one because I've got some exciting news.

Percy-Exciting news?

Ares- You heard me!

Percy- Okay, Ares. What is this exciting news you have?

Ares- Just a general announcement I need to make clear to all you viewers out there.

Percy- Okay, get to the point already!

Ares- Okay, the announcement is… I have huge muscles.

Percy- Um, no duh. Now come on! There has to be something that's a little more important than your guns.

Ares- That's a first!

Percy- You're getting sidetracked here.

Ares- Oh yeah, the actual announcement… got it.

Percy- Spit it out already, I'm dying to know!

Ares- Okay, the announcement is…

-Cuts to clip-

Some announcer dude- (Voices over clips being shown from last season.)

_Last season… _

_Almost 2,000 of you tuned in… _

_You saw the gross…_

Ares- What we have here, is nothing but a...porta-potty! Yes, this is nothing but an over-sized outhouse!

Travis- It seems a little large for an outhouse...

Ares- Yes, because this is no ordinary porta-potty. This is a john fit for a Cyclops! It was made particularly fat Cyclops. His name is Blubose, and he has been sitting on this toilet for a few thousand decades, and he is about to come about.

_You saw the gory… _

Ares- Okay, here we have some boiled spider legs with a few live worms in the middle! You may start when the timer rings!

…_And the just plain weird… _

Bianca- Don't go blaming me!

Rachel- Uh, who else do I have to blame?

Bianca- Um...that speck of dust!

Rachel- Huh?

Bianca- The speck of dust! Right there, by your foot!

Rachel- Well, it does look suspicious...

Bianca- Guilty as charged!

_Now it is time… _

…_To do it all again._

-Upbeat music starts playing-

_FEAR FACTOR_

_Demigod Edition_

…_This Fall… _

**A/N- Did you really think it was over? **

**Stunt and character suggestions are very welcome. Note that I will not take self-inserts like I did for DGT, only characters from the book please. **

**See you in the fall! **

**~Rainy **


End file.
